


I Searched & Searched, ( I Finally Found You)

by GusuYiLingLaozu (rabbitholedownunder)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, The Founder of Diabolism, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: And the Rush of feelings that comes with them, Becoming Re-Acquainted, But it really is barely there, Childhood Playmates WangXian, Family Feels, Feeling content and safe, Fluff, Gen, Good Madam Yu, Good Uncle Jiang, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of canonical character death- Wei ChangZe & CangSe SanRen, Mild mention of slanderous rumors and insinuations of cheating, No War AU, Open Ending, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Soft Lan Wangji, Soulmates, good uncle qiren, mention of canonical character death- Madam Lan, mention of past depression, short and sweet, soft, soft wei wuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitholedownunder/pseuds/GusuYiLingLaozu
Summary: Wei Ying and Lan Zhan were childhood playmates, inseparable from the start and obviously attached. Lan Qiren grew fond of lil Wei Ying and loved him like his nephews.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng|WanYin & Wei Ying|Wei WuXian, Jiang YanLi & Wei Ying|Wei WuXian, Lan Huan|XiChen & Wei Ying|Wei WuXian - Mentioned, Lan Qiren & Wei Ying|Wei WuXian - Mentioned, Lan Zhan|WangJi/Wei Ying|Wei WuXian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	I Searched & Searched, ( I Finally Found You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here comes the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199871) by [Amona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amona/pseuds/Amona). 



Before the tragic accident that took their lives, Wei Changze and Cangse Sanren spent many a month visiting Yunmeng as well as Gusu, where little A-Ying became friends with tiny A-Cheng and Jiang Yanli as well as little A-Zhan.

Neither Lan Qiren nor Jiang Fengmian ever knew of these alternating visits A-Ying and his parents took, as one had no use for gossip and the other listened to it very little. Despite never having a playdate with all three of his very best friends, A-Ying grew very close to all of them, little A-Zhan in particular, who in turn was just as enamoured with the bright silver-eyed toddler. 

After the rogue cultivator’s tragic deaths during a NightHunt in Qishan, A-Zhan as well as his brother and Uncle all worry when they don’t hear news of Wei Ying’s survival and they decide to go looking for him, after Lan Zhan’s increasing efforts and crying bouts, the little boy distraught at being told he is unable to see his tiny sun.

Their search efforts end up fruitless, and after a year of searching they decide continuing to look and not finding anything will mentally damage dear Lan Zhan too much, and thus stop. A few months afterwards Madam Lan dies and they decide it truly was better to stop, because shortly after Lan Zhan withdraws from everyone. 

Despite the Lans being unable to find precious A-Ying, Jiang Fengmian finds Wei Ying three years after the death of his parents, and due to the traumatized state he finds the boy in, he is discreet in bringing him home, squashing any gossip to lessen the attention on the poor boy, knowing what they will say after all the rumors about him and the boys mother. 

The news of his arrival in Lotus Pier never reaches outside of Yunmeng and he makes lil Wei Ying a disciple but he might as well have made him a family member for all the time and privileges he gets with the sect family. 

Madam Yu is hesitant at first, warring with the two sides of herself, before she too succumbs to the toddlers careless charm, much the same way she grew to like the boy when he would visit with his parents. The fact that seeing her husband compete and spoil with Cangse over whose child/children were best, helped her realize she could trust him and gave her faith in their marriage. 

It quickly becomes clear that his time on the streets has taken quite the toll on him, as Wei Ying has no memories from his life before the streets due to a fever he only survived through the kindness of one of the widowed mothers in YiLing, who had recently lost her young son and took pity on him. 

As he grows up in Yunmeng and becomes Head Disciple and the best cultivator in the sect, much to Jiang Chengs chigrin, he always feels as if he is missing something, and at first thinks it is his parents.

But after hearing all the stories he can about them, he recognizes that they are only part of the ever widening hole in his chest. Over time he gets used to the pain, and it’s not until the year of study at the Cloud Recesses that he remembers it again.

Just as with their first meeting, it starts with a clash of silver meeting gold, and Wei WuXian breaks away from his sect members to walk in a daze up to the pretty boy in white in front of the entrance to Cloud Recesses. 

Lan WangJi is just as dazed, staring at him without his characteristic stony mask, and when Wei WuXian reaches out for his hand unconsciously, he lets him, gripping back tightly. It snaps Wei WuXian out of his daze and he opens his mouth, not expecting it to say,

“Pretty.” 

It feels oddly like deja vu and he flushes as his brother squawks at him and Lan WangJi’s ears go red, before his eyes widen in understanding as he chokes out, 

“A-Ying?”

Wei WuXian makes a little whimper as he’s pulled into a crushing hug, wrapping his own arms tightly around— _A-Zhan,_ his mind supplies, memories flooding his mind as he buries himself close. The hole in his chest begins to fill steadily, no more a longing ache. 

Lan WangJi’s mind is a swirling mess, and tears nearly prick at his eyes as he reels from the unexpectedness and relief of seeing his beautiful sun after so long without its warm glow. His mind is a mantra of glazed, _A-Ying, A-Ying, A-Ying, A-YING._

When they finally untangle themselves, they barely have time to take in the moment before Jiang Cheng is stomping towards them, face red as he demands an explanation. 

Wei WuXian, memories still needing to be unraveled, looks toward Lan WangJi, who must see his cloudy understanding and takes the lead. 

“A-Ying and I were playmates as children, and we looked for him when he disappeared. We only stopped looking for him because my health began to deteriorate the longer we didn’t find him. I have spent these years feeling as if he was alive but having no proof,” He looked at Wei Ying softly then, fond and overjoyed. “ and here he is.”

Jiang Cheng could only gape, speechless and without a biting retort for once. In the background the group of Yunmeng disciples sniffled suspiciously behind equally suspicious damp sleeves.

Wei Ying smiled as tears begin to slide silently down his cheeks, feeling warm and safe as he sniffled out an “ _A-Zhaaan”_ before launching himself back into Lan WangJi’s arms. 

  
  


Some time later, after they make it through the gates, Lan WangJi, _Lan Zhan_ , takes Wei Ying’s hand and leads him to greet their hosts. Anticipation skitters through Wei Ying at the thought of seeing A-Huan and Uncle Qiren again. He’s only just beginning to realize how much he’d missed them, even without his memories. 

As they walk along the white stone paths, Lan disciples stop and stare, having never seen their cold Second Jade willingly touch another person besides his brother. 

Wei WuXian would normally preen at the attention but finds himself feeling soft and warm, wanting to be somewhere secluded and cozy rather than out in the open with repressed Lans giving him dumbfounded looks, a few even looking scandalized as if he’s committed some ghastly crime in deigning to hold their precious Second Jade’s hand. He lets their stares roll off of him like the mist that curls through the mountain air, and hums contentedly as Lan Zhan tugs him closer, twinning his other arm around his playmates' so that they are warmly pressed side to side. 

As they near a building with a simple post outside bearing the name _Hanshi,_ Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi have the shared thought that for the second time in their lives, the world is as it should be and that there is no better feeling than being together, no matter what, no matter how many times they must wait to find each other again. 

After all, what is the world and its chaos in the face of two _Soulmates_?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and let me know if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you haven't yet read Amona's It's all right series, then you are seriously missing out and should definitely go read them. They are three short one-shots of heart-attack inducing cuteness and you won't be able to stop squealing from the sugar overkill. Go read'em!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311977


End file.
